


Поддавки

by Quisty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Hurt, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку 2.9 с сообщества ONCE fest: "Голд / Август. "Я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю". Поймать в ловушку и связать".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поддавки

Мерный стук трости отмечает шаги: один, другой. Пауза. Скрип половиц. Неуловимый, нечеткий, ускользающий ритм, хочется поймать слабую долю, влиться в него на выдохе, понять принцип его построения. Представить себя на чужом месте. Август одергивает себя: опять. Опять он думает совсем не о том, о чем нужно.  
А нужно бы, например, испробовать на прочность узлы веревки, стягивающей запястья, впивающейся в плечи даже через толстую кожаную куртку. Голд постарался на славу, эти путы так просто не разорвать, но гораздо надежнее Августа держат на месте отчаяние - и отчаянное, неуемное любопытство.  
"Почему?" - стучит в висках.  
"Почему?" - повторяет он одними губами.  
Почему Голду просто не избавиться от него - никто в городе даже не обратит внимания на отсутствие приезжего; ну кроме, разве что, Эммы.  
Почему - просто не отпустить?  
Зачем это - веревка, теплая плотная ткань на глазах - шарф? Заброшенный коттедж в лесу. Сбивающий с толку ритм шагов и движений. Пряный, резкий запах каких-то трав, едва уловимый аромат лосьона после бритья, запах пыли и сырости, пропитывающий стены.  
Август едва не давится вдохом, когда ощущает какое-то движение в дюйме от своего лица.  
\- Тебе, наверное, интересно, - голос звучит совсем рядом, как будто Голд наклонился к нему, едва не касаясь, но Август не чувствует ничего - ни дыхания, ни тепла, ни колебания воздуха. От этого становится жутковато.  
\- Интересно, зачем ты здесь? - вкрадчиво продолжает Голд. - Так вот. Мне - тоже.  
Август отчетливо помнит разговор в лесу и свою неудавшуюся попытку воспользоваться чужой силой и чужой судьбой. И - да, ему непонятно, почему Голд после всего притащил его сюда.  
Снова стучит трость, словно Голд ходит по комнате взад-вперед. Обходит сидящего на стуле пленника, постепенно сужая круги. Ватная темнота дезориентирует, зато оставляет простор для воображения. Август подавляет усмешку. Воображение - его главное оружие, и его не отнять никому, даже Румпельштильцхену. Он представлят себе - отчетливо, точно видя наяву - призрачный лунный свет, расчерчивающий на квадраты дощатый пол. Почерневшие, отстающие от стен обои. Человека с тростью в руке. Усталого, недоброго, разочаровавшегося, смертельно опасного, и все же - человека.  
Он быстро облизывает губы, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Неужели я еще могу чем-то заинтересовать тебя?  
Голд молчит, не стучит трость, не скрипят половицы.  
\- Любая... вещь, - говорит он, наконец, - представляет определенный интерес, если ее правильно использовать.  
Август стискивает зубы. Нет, думает он, не больно. Ты не попал, колдун. Попробуй еще раз.  
\- А ты уверен, - спрашивает он, - что знаешь, как использовать меня _правильно_?  
И ухмыляется широко, и широко расставляет ноги, как можно более свободно - при связанных-то руках - расположившись на шатающемся стуле.  
\- Забавно, - голос Голда теперь звучит откуда-то сбоку и слева, и Август подавляет желание повернуть голову на звук. Ткань шарфа щекочет нос, ему кажется, что он сейчас чихнет и испортит весь эффект. Слова Голда отзываются эхом его собственных слов:  
\- А ты уверен, что тебе есть, что мне предложить?  
\- Не попробуешь - не узнаешь, - нахально отвечает Август. Адреналин разгоняет тупое, вяжущее онемение в левой половине тела, кровь быстрее бежит по жилам, это как гнать на мотоцикле по скользкой дороге, как прыгать с парашютом, как лезть на отвесную скалу без страховки. Как чувствовать себя _живым_. Страх, думает Август с мрачной усмешкой, все еще лучшее лекарство, придуманное человечеством. Куда надежнее алкоголя и "Прозака".  
На этот раз он не слышит - но чувствует, как Голд наклоняется к нему; достаточно, чтобы выбросить вперед ногу, подсечь, заваливаясь набок вместе со стулом, рвануться вперед, рассчитывая на преимущество в весе и телосложении...  
У него не получается. Опять.  
Август задыхается, сердце, кажется, колотится где-то в затылке. Повязка на лице сбилась на сторону, и теперь, по крайней мере, он может видеть, скосив один глаз. Лунный свет и правда падает сквозь окно с выбитыми стеклами, раскрашивая картинку в сюрреалистические тона, и в этом свете отчетливо проступает улыбка на лице навалившегося сверху Голда. Совершенно, исключительно безумная улыбка.  
\- Плохих мальчишек, - доверительно сообщает Голд, - принято наказывать.  
Август сглатывает. Слова царапают горло, просятся наружу, опасность пьянит и возбуждает, страх скручивает внутренности узлом, но желание урвать еще кусочек чего-то нового у этой сраной жизни побеждает, и он все-таки сипит:  
\- Слова достойного отца.  
Удар кажется почти безболезненным, но Август чувствует, как теплая струйка стекает по щеке: массивный перстень распорол кожу. Голд тоже дышит тяжело, скалится, наклоняясь к самому его лицу, и шепчет мягко и почти ласково:  
\- Тебя не учили следить за своими словами... золотце?  
Он приподнимается - только чтобы одним рывком перевернуть своего пленника на живот, повязка с глаз слетает окончательно, Август чихает, уткнувшись носом в рассохшиеся доски, дергается в своих путах, пытается пинаться - и не может сдержать дрожь, пронизывающую все тело, когда Голд жарко дышит ему в загривок и почти мурлычет:  
\- Мы можем сделать это по-плохому... Или _очень_ по-плохому. Выбирай.  
\- Развяжи меня, - рычит Август, но Голд только цокает языком, шарит руками по его телу, и каким-то непонятным образом его прикосновения обжигают даже через все слои одежды; Август едва не скулит, когда Голд сквозь плотную кожу брюк сжимает его уже наполовину напрягшийся член.  
И стонет в голос, услышав довольный смешок над ухом.  
Слишком торопливо, и больно, и Август ерзает, лишь бы избежать контакта кожи с кожей, касания горячих безжалостных пальцев, увернуться, отодвинуться, податься назад, насадиться самому, и, будь у него развязаны руки, он бы уже жевал собственную перчатку, потому что это невозможно, слишком много всего и сразу, дыши, напоминает он себе, когда Голд толкается внутрь. Дыши. Дыши.  
Боль не отступает, скорее превращается в ровный, привычный фон, как немеющие руки, как наконец-то пойманный ритм: вспышкой на грани сознания, Август приподнимает бедра, вертится, лишь бы еще раз получилось - _так_ , и в кои-то веки не наблюдает, не делает выводов - отдается полностью во власть ощущений.  
Першит в горле, стягивает кожу царапина на щеке, саднит лоб - там, где он пару раз приложился о некрашеные доски пола, всплесками растекается по телу боль от движений Голда, и - Август жмурится до рези перед глазами, - вместе с болью приходит постыдное, тягучее и жадное, и, как бы это ни выглядело со стороны, он знает: это не насилие. И Голд знает, что он знает, и, когда болезненно сухая ладонь обхватывает член Августа, оттягивает тонкую кожу, размазывает по головке выступившую каплю смазки, Август кончает молча, стиснув зубы, со всхлипом втягивает в себя воздух, сжимаясь внутри и кожей чувствуя чужую дрожь, кажущуюся отражением его собственной.  
Голд дотрахивает его не спеша, и не спеша же поднимается на ноги, приводит себя в порядок. Август лежит на боку, отплевываясь от пыли, и мрачно смотрит снизу вверх.  
\- Ничего не забыл? - спрашивает он, и сам удивляется, как жалко и тихо звучит его голос. Голд, впрочем, не снисходит до ответа. Он мучительно долго застегивает запонку, украшенную темным ониксом, потом говорит: "Ах!", щелкает пальцами - как будто действительно вспомнил о какой-нибудь незначительной мелочи - и поднимает с пола кинжал.  
Когда Голд наклоняется над ним снова, с ножом в руке, Август на какую-то долю секунды даже готов поверить, что вот оно. Решение.  
Но, конечно, Румпельштильцхену несвойственно понятие "милосердие".  
Острие разрезает веревки, царапая куртку, замирает на секунду у горла.  
\- Я надеюсь, - говорит Голд, убирая кинжал. - Мы друг друга поняли?  
Августа больше занимает возвращающееся кровообращение; в кожу рук будто втыкают тысячу иголочек, он неуклюже садится на полу, опираясь на останки стула, тщательно разминает пальцы. Мученически морщится при мысли о том, что в скором времени придется садиться на мотоцикл.  
Голд смотрит на него с интересом - впервые с того момента, как раскрылся обман. Так энтомолог изучает какую-нибудь редкую козявку, а ботаник-любитель рассматривает только что сорванный листок. Август в ответ сплевывает горькую, тягучую слюну и щерит зубы в улыбке.  
\- Безусловно, мистер Голд, - говорит он.  
"Сегодня ты выиграл, колдун, но у меня еще есть время. У меня пока еще есть время".


End file.
